Po's quest
by dajuanwilliams
Summary: he has trained with 2 of the best masters and now he is back to protect the valley from Jealous students. Can he save them all.there will be M scenes every now and then. poxtigress,poxoc's,poxsong...
1. Chapter 1

Fixed grammar

KK I'm sorry everyone ill spellcheck l8tr I'm using android so I'm thinking I'm going to start this story and halfway I'll give it to some1 else to finish this is a romance/adventure. I do not own anything of not really into romance but the tipo thing is kind of funny because kfp is funny and they are opposites and stuff. This takes place after the ninja clam episode.

Chapter 1: rainy days brings bad news

It's a rainy day in the valley of peace every resident in the valley have remained in doors even the jade palace students got the day off. Mantis and monkey are planning a prank on po for today. Crane is painting. Tigress and viper are talking well more like viper is talking and tigress is listening. master shi-fu is meditating in the hall of heroes and po the dragon warrior he is in the forest near the jade palace every time it rains he goes there to do his inner peace to relive the sad memory just to remember the love and sacrifice his mother and father did to save him.

It was perfect place and none of the other student's not even shi-fu knew or cared where po spent his days when it's his day off. He would stay there for the whole day until he is needed back at the jade palace. It was the same as always him alone in the rain perfecting his inner peace and forbidden moves and techniques he made.

Mantis and monkey just finished their plan everyone thinks po sleeps all day during his day off so no1 bothers to wake him up monkey went to the kitchen to get some bean buns while mantis went to get some rope and a bucket of paint. Mantis hung on top of his door getting ready to drop the paint while monkey put the rope near the foot of the door to trip him now all they had to do was wait for him to get a snack which is soon since it's close to lunch time. crane just finished his latest master piece a painting of the five and was bringing it to po's room he was the only one who gwaks at his artwork and makes him feel special for it. it was one of the positive things about po he would always make u feel special even if it was not funny or kung fu or beauty supplies. He just made it to his door and just opened it a little whispering po are you up. Monkey heard po's door open and slid the bean buns in front of the door from his hiding spot crane turned around and saw the bean buns and tripped over the rope monkey now held onto to trip po and yelled now mantis threw the paint down and all you can hear is a kaaa-kaaa. Tigress burst out of her room with viper in there fighting stance yelling what happen and mantis and monkey brought a lantern out and laugh.

monkey: lol aww man we didn't get po o well a pink crane is just as funny

Mantis: ya next time we will get him. And high fived monkey.

crane: aww man this is goanna take me a week to wash off and u ruined my painting i made for po.

Viper: speaking of po where is he. Viper was looking in his room since he didn't jump out after all the racket

Tigress rolled her eyes and said: probably eating monkeys cookies

Monkey eyes widen and went to his room and then sprinted off to the kitchen with his bamboo staff

mantis, viper and tigress where right behind him getting ready to watch monkey turn po black and white to black and blue as they made it to the kitchen they found it empty and clean. they started to get scared fearing the was always in 2 places on day's off kitchen or bed they were about to split up and search when crane looked out the window and saw po coming back from the training hall with arrow and swords.

Crane: hey guys there's po out there

Everyone else looked out the window watching the suspicious panda walking to the forest with the weapons.

Mantis: want to spy on him

Crane: ya

Monkey: you read my mind budy

Viper: Guys' spying is wrong we all see po as an equal and must respect his spa-

Tigress: agreed we will follow him and see where he is taking the weapons

Viper:-ce. Viper rolled her eyes and followed the five into the forest.

They followed him 30 minutes until they reached a small field hidden from the palace it had a small waterfall and machines

The five were hidden in a bush watching po put arrows into an arrow shooting machine that surrounds him with arrows

And in the middle 20 small wooden dummies with arms extended he put swords in each hand. He had a sword in his hand and stood in the middle of the dummies and arrows. Then he turned around aiming at something.

The five looked at what he was looking at and saw the rope that was connected to the machine. Tigress was about to jump out to stop po but it was too late he threw the sword. all you could hear is the arrows being fired the five turned away waiting for a yell of pain but it never came they turned around and saw po dodging and deflecting the wooden dummies and arrows after 10 min of doing this broken swords and arrows lying on the ground with an tired panda.

Mantis: he is just training nothing new lets go back inside. he was about to hop off tigress shoulder when she said

Tigress: wait he is about to do something else

Everyone watched po stand up and did his inner peace movements and caught a drop of water everyone watched in amazement. They have seen him catch cannons but not rain drops. except he is doing this longer then he usually does he is going to when when he watched his mother die to when a clam beat him and took his dignity to the when he thought he found love and it was a lie he has so much suffering to let go of all the times he get love it turns into a lie. After he was finish he was sitting on the ground wiping away his tears whispering to himself that only tigress heard.

Po: being the dragon warrior is a curse.

Tigress was about to walk up to him and ask him why he would say that until they heard the gong po sigh and started running back to the jade palace.

The five where running behind him in stealth mode to not get caught when they made it to the the hall of hero's they see master shi-fu with some scrolls in his hand. They all stood in a line bowed and wait for their master to talk.

shi-fu: hello students i have a few scrolls for you.

Monkey: my favorite time of the day mail call

shi-fu rolled his eyes and gave monkey his prank scrolls, viper a letter from her parents, mantis a letter from his village and po a letter from master yao and master of the garnet palace and tigress fan letters.

The five were talking to each other commenting on the others mail when they turned around to see a sad panda

Monkey: what's wrong buddy

Mantis: ya I haven't seen you this sad since they closed the kung fu convention for a year

Po: I need to pack. po dropped the scrolls and ran to his room

shi-fu picked up master yao's letter hoping to find an autograph and tigress picked up the letter from the garnet palace it said

**Dear tubby,**

**since you took my new toy to break I have convinced the emperor to make you train and make up for what you have done here for a year and another year with master yao since he likes you once you read this you will pack now and be here tomorrow when the sky is pink or you will not eat for a month**

Signed

Master from the garnet palace (I don't know her name the fish teacher)

Tigress dropped the letter whispering oh no while the four were shocked not knowing what to say and shi-fu yelled yes and awesome and did a little dance

The five glared at him he stopped and said master yao signature is on this

Tigress rolled her eyes and made her way to the student barrack not before hearing mantis say see his boy crush.

She made it to po's room and opened it saying

Tigress: po you can't leave this is where you belong

po chuckled a little thinking dejavu and said

Po: I want to go and have to and don't try to stop me

Tigress: why?

Po: because it's different

Tigress raised her eyebrows and ask what's different from me leaving then u you're the dragon warrior

Po: and your master tigress

tigress: who cares I'm a monster she looked away

po cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes and said

Po: I care u mean everything to me

They were looking into each other eyes and little by little there faces got closer and closer until they kissed.

it lasted 5 seconds before po realized what he did and packed his stuff and ran to the just now registered what just happened and chased after him and knocked him down and looked him in the eyes asking

Tigress: why did you kiss me.. She looked angry but she felt butterflies in her stomach

Po:idk it was an accident I'm sorry. The moment and stuff

Tigress felt heartbroken when he was apologizing for what might have gave her hope for love and punched him in the faces saying I hate you we are no longer friends i hope that your new master breaks you and went to

The training hall to numb the pain.

Po didn't feel the universe anymore his peace was gone all he had was a broken heart on his way to the garnet palace he swore to now focus only on kung fu nothing else he envy's tigress for her nerves of steel.

Po: tigress I'm sorry.

Now when he says that name it's like he has been hit with a cannon

He sighs and looks up into the sky it was raining even more like the clouds were weeping for him.

lol yes I'm skipping the romance I'll put in a few flirting parts and any other romance u want in it just message me ur ideas for future chapters. Like I said I'm getting better but not awesome like my favorite authors.


	2. i will not bow

alright now i kno its mistress mugan thank you Blas will des of justice and yes you and anyone's ideas are needed i will not go back and fix everything my stupid android messed up after chapter 5. the next 2 chapters will be song fics. To ova the 2 years because I want to get into detail after the 2 years and like i said ill add anything you readers want just message me.

Chapter 2: I will not break

po was on time po thought he made a good impression being on time but mistress mugan looked not pleased and said

Mugan: well tubby looks like you were on time for this I will allow you to only eat dinner

Po looked sad and angry but held his tongue remembering not to anger this teacher one slip up he would not live the next day. He just sighed and bowed and sighed

Po: thank you master it is an honor to be here to train under yo

Mugan:i did not give you permission to speak you are here to train and nothing more im going to break you dragon warrior

Po sighed and bowed his head in defeat and whispered

Po: This is going to be a long year

Mugan: don't worry tubby you show potential once you leave this place you will be a better warrior if you don't break.  
mugan smiled and laughed evilly as she was being pushed to the center

mugan: now break all these metal trees then make me something to eat and watch me eat it then i want you to spar and win against me you have under 30 seconds if it is not done you don't eat

Po widen his eyes in horror there were 60 trees

Mugan smiled evilly and said

mugan: yes this is the easy part and it gets even better

po smiled at what she said

Mugan: for me

Po frowned and whispered

Po: I'm a dead panda

Mugan: ready set begin

Po sighed and then began his training

_**Fall**_

After a few month po was able to break an iron tree down so mugan added weights to his arms and legs

_**Now the dark begins to rise Save your breath, it's far from over Leave the lost and dead behind Now's your chance to run for cover**_

Po is healing his wounds after mugan threw spear telling him to break them with his fist

_**I don't want to change the world I just wanna leave it colder Light the fuse and burn it up Take the path that leads to nowhere**_

_**All is lost again But I'm not giving in**_

Po passes out in the middle of punching down 25 trees. mugan was pleased knowing the dragon warrior is broken

_**I will not bow**_ he opened his eyes and got back _up __**I will not break**_cracked his knuckles _**I will shut the world away**_ now he is using anger to fuel his need to win and eat and make himself invincible so he can't be hurt _**anymore I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away**_

_**Fall**_

_**Watch the end through dying eyes Now the dark is taking over Show me where forever dies Take the fall and run to Heaven**_

Mistress mugan finally saw po as a student and gave him a dumpling showing great respect for surviving this long

_**All is lost again But I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away**_

_**And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake I will shut the world away**_ Po was standing on a spear balancing 200 pounds on each end of his boa **staff **_**Open your eyes!**_

_**I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away**_

_**And I'll survive; paranoid I have lost the will to change And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake I will shut the world away**_ after 12 months po broke all the trees and beat mistress mugan while making and eating his soup he no longer feels pain and has changed alot _**Fall!**_

He bows to mistress mugan and packed for his journey to the peace temple to train with master yao on his bed he found a letter from mistress mugan it said

**Po Ping or dragon warrior**

**i am glad to have ben your master you are the only student to have survived my training and know that I'm breaking my code of honor to say you have done awesome and hope for the best in your future**

**Student makes me proud**

**Signed**

Mistress mugan

po smiled feeling pride and joy and whispered

Po: thank you master i will not fail you. i thank you for the blood, sweat, and tears you made me do to make me a better master and he began his journey to his next master.

next chapter I'll be doing chi and stuff and go back and forth with tigress accepting her feelings for po and po doing cool stuff


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry I have been writing songs and stuff made a special song for a certain some 1XD. Anyways I'm back and this will be the last song fic part of the story maybe if you like it I'll do more on battle parts also I need 2 enemy ideas 1 of each master po was training with. One uses chi the other advance fighting. Here is the next chapter. I'm skipping the training part it's going to be my short story in this story later on

CHAPTER: 3

PO pov:

It has been an awesome yes I said awesome time training with master yao he saved me from my own downfall and about to finish the final part of my training.

After po arrive at the peace temple he made small talk with the master sensing po has changed and feared he will go down a road he doesn't want to go so po has been taught a method used by masters who have a heart of gold. He has his sense of humor and happy go lucky smile but he was still quite and less childish. Anyways po was meditating.

He was surrounded by darkness then a dark figure appeared po didn't say anything this is the 4th time this happened. He just waited for it to speak the challenge and do it.

? : This is your final test if you lose

PO: yes I know what happens take your form creature and lets end this

?: so you're ready to die already

Po: No I'm ready to finish you and get on with my….

He couldn't speak the creature took the form of tigress

Dark tigress: Your last test is to face your heart ready…..begin

And the fight was on

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

As he was fighting the memory of how she treated him made him punch harder and faster until he put dark tigress on the defensive.

__

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Then he was remembering the time song came for another visit and tigress dumped hot water all over song with a smile saying it was an accident and after the wedding that almost happen tigress told him he would never find a mate because he was useless. He finally made a punch to dark tigress stomach._  
_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

He was about to finish her off but his love for her made him stand there with a fist in the air dark tigress opened her eyes and punched him in the jaw somehow her punches became 2 time stronger and she had her claws out ready to butcher the panda. _  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

She scratched his arm and he got pissed off and punched her in the face with lightning speed and jumped up in the air and used the hero's chi to shot dark tigress. She flew 10 feet away.__

Only when I stop to think about it

Po lands and starts running at dark tigress__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Dark tigress is unable to move and watches in horror as the panda begins sprinting to her_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?  


He lunges at her with a small version of the Mongolian fire ball in his hand_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

I hate

She closes her eyes waiting for the final blow  
_You hate_

He brings his hand down_  
I hate_

There was a huge explosion and then nothing dark tigress opens her eyes to po hugging her and a huge crater next to them he has tears in his eyes_  
You love me_

She hugs him back and slowly ascends to the sky and slowly starts to fade as the darkness turns into a small clearing__

I hate everything about you

Once again tigress leaves him he yells he hates her but she said he loved him_  
_

_Why do I love you?_

He smiled and looked up at the sky closing his eyes with a satisfied smile. He completed his test and regain peace.

As po woke up he was greeted by an arrow which he deflected and got into his fighting stance

Master yao: well done my boy you have completed the test

Po bowed and thanked his master and gave him a goofy smile. Master yao smiled also the old po was still there he just matured more. That very night master yao made a party to celebrate po's achievement. Everything was going great with po he has achieve his goal. He is now an awesome master of kung-fu he knew more than even shi-fu and can do more than the 5. He felt superior to them but would never say such a thing. He began packing and began his journey to the valley of peace.


	4. Ideas

Authors note:

Dear reader

I still need 2 enemy ideas

Ages of the wu sisters and

Do u guys want a harem im adding 5 girls to this story.

5 girls are:

Song

Tigress

Wu sister if they are not old if they are wu sisters daughters

Thank you


	5. Chapter 4

Alright well seems like I'm making the Oc's do u guys want a poxtigress or a harem. It's up to you guys I'm starting the next chapter. Also tell me how I do on this chapter. Say hello to.

The wu's of justice:

Ming wu-daughterr of wing wu 2nd born child-21 years old-wears a black vest

Wing wu-1st born child of wing wu and given her name -23 years old –wears a green vest

Ling wu- only child and oldest of the wu's of justice daughter of wan wu-25 years old-wears a blue vest

They have the figure of song and tigress except they don't wear straps so they keep the top of there vest kinda undone. Alright next chapter.

Chapter 4: the dragon warrior returns

BOOM!

That's the last thing tigress hears before passing out and waking up chained up next to the wu's of justice who have been called to help protect the valley when the bandits started paying the china's greatest threats to attack the valley. The dragon warrior's disappearance was a big thing monkey and mantis was still in bed after breaking an arm and little bug leg. Viper was recovering after being burned from a burning building. Crane broke his wing after fenghong attacked. And shi-fu a bear bandit fell on him and is also recovering. All that was left is Tigress and the wu's of justice and here they were surrounded by bandits chained up.

Bandit 1: what should we do with them?

One of the bandits eyed them like prey and gave them a lustful smirk and said said:

Bandit 2: I say we have fun with them. As he slowly started cutting ming's vest slowly almost exposing her good's. ming started to cry and started begging for him to stop which made the rest of the bandits excited.

Ming-no please stop I've never done this before and I'm not ready. She started whimpering as he put his hand in her vest and started grabbing her goods hard. The bandit smirked and whispered in her ear.

Bandit: whether you like it or not you won't be innocent by the end of this day as he forced a kiss on her lips.

Ming started screaming, wing started crying and Ling and tigress started struggling to get free.

Bandit 2: keep struggling there is not one who can stop us. Then the bandit started to slowly undress her while saying.

Bandit 2: now be a good kitty and scream. he started laughing and then after he finished laughing he was on the floor bleeding from his neck with a shuriken in it.

Bandit 1: what happen?

Bandit 3: idk

?: I happened 45 bandits all looked at 1 place a figure stood there at the entrance it was hard to tell what he was since it was dark.

Bandit 1: attack

Bandit 1-40: aHHHH

The figure sighed and then did some movements with his hand and then a blinding light shined everywhere when the girls opened their eyes they were cut off there chained and all the bandits knocked out or dead.

Ming and Wing were sitting there hugging each other crying Ling was comforting them and tigress was looking at all the bandits who were so easily defeated.

?: are you ok

Tigress and Ling took a fighting pose, ming held up a dagger,wing had shurikens

Tigress: who are you and what do you want

Ling: come any closer I'll claw you where it hurts

?: ladies, ladies no need to be violent especially to the dragon warrior

Tigress: What?!

The wu's of justice: What?!

The figure came out the shadows revealing a muscular panda wearing green trunks and have armbands from master ming and yao he was holding a boa staff and smiling at the 4 felines.

Tigress smiled and lunged at po screaming

Tigress:PO

Ling: wow so this is the dragon warrior

Ming: Hot

Wing:cute

Tigress: I can't believe your back

Po: yep it's a good thing to seems like you were about to…..ya anyways who ar e your friends

Tigress got off of po dusted herself off and cleared her throat.

Tigress:this is ming,ling and wing.

Po: o the wu's of justice it must be hell here if they sent you guys

Ling: ya you have no idea how crazy its ben

Ming ran up to po hugging him and also started pushing her chest aginst him while saying thank you a lot while her goods were still showing and kissed him on the check and made Shure to he felt her goods which made the other 3 tigers growl and they clenched there fist after watching po blush ming was whispering some sexual ideas they could do later to show how thankful she was to him.

Po started thinking about the idea for a second shook his head cleared his throat and said

Po: well I think its time I tell the master I am back I'll see you around

As he was walking up the stairs the 4 felines started eye rapeing him it was so bad po felt like he was being targeted for prey but didn't hear any bandits coming so he just shrug his shoulders and continued his way up the steps.

While the felines were rounding up the bandits they all had the same thought going through their head.

Tigress,Ling,Ming,Wing thought: he will be mine.


	6. Chapter 5

K so I have decided thanks to some people ill make a harem but it will mostly be poxtigress unless you want the wu's in it more I'm sure after this chapter you would want the wu's in a lot of chapters XD. Well anyways here in the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Once po made it up the steps he went straight to shi-fu's room to update him of what happen a few minutes ago. He taped 3 times on the screen door.

Shi-fu: you may enter

Po opened the door and bowed to his master

Shi-fu: Po your back thank god. Now that you're here you can stop the chaos that has been going on in the villages

Po: master I have some information you must know and then I will begin my plans on stopping the bandits

Shi-fu: of course what is the news of what's happening down there?

Po told shi-fu everything from how ming was almost raped to how he stopped the bandits as he was talking shi-fu almost yelled at the top of his lungs ming wu was an innocent girl who is very skilled with knifes and daggers.

After some explaining about how his training has been shi-fu dismissed him and po when to the barracks to see his other friend's.

He made his way to viper's room because viper was always the nicest and always told him everything. He made it to her room and knocked gently.

Viper: come in

Po entered and viper nearly squealed in happiness

Viper:Po you're back I missed you so much I would hug you but you know as viper showed po her bandages

Po: I kno I missed you also…..Sooooo how was life when I was gone

Viper smile faded and she started to break down in tears. Po walked up next to her and sat next to her and rubbed her head gently while saying.

Po: shhhhhh .

Everything is ok, I'm here now

Please stop crying

While he was saying this viper shock her head and looked up into his eyes and let out her feelings.

Viper: No it's not ok. Mantis and monkey are injured. Crane broke his wing. I can't do kung fu for three months. And Tigress… viper started to cry.

Po: what happened Viper what about Tigress

Viper:Tigress

Po rolled his eyes and said

Po: Tigress what Viper…

Viper swallowed her throat and mumbled something

Po: what?

Viper:shwasalmotrape

Po was getting irritated

Po: Viper spit it out already

Viper: She was almost raped. She was chained and bent over with her pants down Tigress got a boyfriend who was a tiger and he started touching her and making remarks like I will tame the monster or your my bitch. Everyone hated him tigress tried to convince herself he was the one. After some time of abusing tigress he finally got bored and tried to have sex with her. She refused so he chained her up and bent her over he almost took her innocence if I didn't come to tell her dinner is ready she would have…. Viper started crying again.

Po was silent he didn't know why she would be so stubborn nor does he want to know. As the dragon warrior I must protect people when needed not when they are having relationship problems but she was being forced to do something she wasn't ready for. But it's all in the past. Maybe I should talk to her.

He was thinking hard until viper called his name

Viper: Po are you there

Po blinked his eyes shook his head and said

Po: ya viper I'm fine I just need a hot bath ill come check on you tomorrow

Viper smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said

Viper: good to have you back Po night

Po got up and stood next to the door and said

Po: good to be back

He left her room and talked to Crane he said he will be fine in a few weeks.

Monkey and mantis were also fine they will be back on their feet in a few months. Tigress was eating in the kitchen and Po hasn't seen the wu"s yet he shrug his shoulders and went to go unpack. After he was done unpacking he checked his scrolls a few from fans others asking for help and one today from song. Apparently she is doing fine and will come for a visit in a few days.

Po smiled remembering the fun time he had with song and then put the letter in his box of things he likes to keep and threw the other scrolls away. After he was sure he was done in his room he got a change of clothes and started to make his way to the bath house. As he was making his way he started thinking about what viper said.

Po's thoughts: wow I had no idea things would be this bad, so much has changed, I feel bad for everyone especially Tigress. She was the strongest and she was almost claimed as a prize. I need to be strong for them; I need to be strong, for her

He opened the doors to the bath house

Po's thoughts: I need to be strong for he looked up and his eye's widened…..

Po: Holy Shit that is hot..

Right in front of him was Ming,Ling and Ling naked and not just that Ming is sitting in the middle purring and massaging wing and lings goods as Ling and Wing are licking her neck while they are bent over while Ming is sitting there legs spread.

Ming looked up and started purring even louder and she stopped massaging Ling and pointed her finger at po and gestured him to come in.

Ming: come in Po the water is fine

Po was speechless he had no idea what to say the innocent leopard that he just saved a few hours ago is here being so…so

Po didn't know how to describe her.

Sooo we just doing poxtigress or are we going for more ;) XD…..


	7. Chapter 6

I know you want the whole detail of what happened in the bath house but I need to keep it T/M if someone wants to do a M version of this story. That's ok with me. If the M scenes are not good enough to be honest I don't watch porn the closest thing I got to M is the fanfic someone suggested to me to give me an idea of what my fic should have. And to be honest it was an awesome fic. It was called searching for the answer.

Chapter 6:

AHHHHHHHHHH

That's all you can hear as Ming screams at the top of her lungs in pure pleasure and then collapse on Po and fell asleep. Po looks down at the beautiful leopard on top of him and then the other two sleeping near the water. He lies there a few minutes and then picks up ming and lays her down with her sisters. Then he cleans himself or until he doesn't smell like the wu's. As he leaves the bath house he blushes at the thought of what happened in there and wonders how he has the stamina to even do that. He sighs and heads back to his room to prepare for tomorrow. When he was leaving Master Yao he gave him a message from the emperor himself saying he wants to see the Dragon warrior perform some of his techniques for him. Po smiled thinking about how awesome it would be to receive praise from the emperor himself. He drifts off to sleep thinking about which moves he should use.

The next morning only Po and tigress exited their rooms. Since they were the only ones who weren't injured they had to be on the alert. Tigress raised her eyebrow and started looking at the three rooms that have not been opened. She didn't hear anything and guessed that the wu's are at breakfast. As Po and Tigress were making their way to the kitchen they did not say a word. There little fight 2 years back still made things awkward between them. As they made it to the kitchen they saw Wing and Ling talking to each other and Ming sitting uncomfortably and wincing every now and then.

Tigress: Ming are you ok

Wing and Ling stopped talking and started to laugh. Po and Ming looked at each other and looked at the floor.

Ming started to purr and blush and looked at po again with lustful eyes

Ming: Ya just had a **rough** night that's all

Po blushed even more. He felt bad for Ming. Wing and Ling didn't have that much stamina as Ming so they stayed up longer and did almost all the positions.

Wing and Ling laughed even harder

Tigress didn't get it and just shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Ling. Po went to go make noodles. While he was making noodles he couldn't help but wonder what the emperor would expect until he heard purring. He turned around and say Ming staring at him purring while eating a banana. Po raised his eyebrow and his eyes widen at what she did next. She started sucking on it and did a few other things to it. Po couldn't help but drool a little and then shook his head and turned away. After he finished the noodle he started passing the bowls out and when he got to Ming she put her face near his ear and whispered.

Ming: you look hungry maybe you would like some more of what did you call it again was it Ming wu's candy.

Po blushed and cleared his throat and said

Po: well I'm going to bring soup to the others

He balanced the five bowls on his arm and speed walked away.

Tigress raised her eyebrow and asked

Tigress: what's that about?

Ming: Nothing Po is just **really hungry** and **wants to eat**

Tigress sighed and said

Tigress: he could have eaten right now if he wanted to. He just needs to make Shure not to eat too much.

Ming blushed and Ling and Wing laughed out loud and Tigress growled asking.

Tigress: what the hell is so funny?

Ming and Ling stopped laughing and said

Both: Nothing

The day went by as usual after that until it was noon. The four tigers and dragon warrior were all standing at the 10000 waiting for the emperor. What they didn't expect was a beautiful Mountain cat dressed in royal clothing. She had no guards and didn't seem afraid she bowed to the five and said.

?: Hello friends I have come in replacement of my father to watch the dragon warrior perform. My name is Lin-Feng and I'm guessing you are the dragon warrior panda.

Po smiled and bowed and said

Po: yes I am allow me to show you a few things so you can be on your way back to you father.

As Po and Lin-feng were walking and talking they felt death glares being sent at them but when they look back they just see the 4 tigers setting up for Po's little show.

They went back to talking and in the back the four tigers were trying to kill this mountain cat with their glares. If there is one thing tigers don't like its competition. A few hours went by and the equipment was set up and Po was getting ready to perform.


	8. Chapter 7

Well this will be a short chapter but next chapter will be a good one ;)..

Chapter 7:

Po stood in the middle of bandit like targets with wooden dummies in front of them. Tigress,Ming,Ling,Wing were waiting for po to finish off the dummies so they can launch an attack. Lin-Feng couldn't wait to see what he could do; she had to admit he looked kind of hot. She blushed and then began to speak.

Lin-Feng: You may begin dragon warrior

Po opened his eyes and did the Mongolian fireball and shot it in the air then used the wind hammer after that and perfectly missed the dummies and burned the target. All the girls gasped as the fire started flying to po's paws forming a pure flame bo staff po yelled now and Ming threw 10 knifes, tigress waited for the right time, Wing and Ling lunged at po. The staff turned into a jade green color and po hit the floor and then green chi surrounded po pushing anything near him away. Tigress noticed this was the perfect time to strike and tried to lunged at him he felt her coming and grabbed her paw she threw her weight sideways hoping to make him fall but he didn't he held his ground this made tigress spun around and tried to do a spin kick and he grabbed her leg and held her on a wall with his body so she couldn't do anything. Tigress felt something hard poked her and she moaned a little and looked down and blush po's body was a little to close and she can feel him poking her in her womanhood even if they had their clothes on she started to purr and tried to push him in her as deep as she could. Po knew what she was doing and did not try to stop her. Ming saw what they were doing and cleared her throat. Po looked up at the four tigers looking at him and looked at a blushing tigress he put her down and said.

Po: well how did I do?

Lin-Feng: you did amazing dragon warrior but, there is also another reason I'm here it's to learn the tiger style

Tigress glared at her as po smiled and bowed and said

Po: well it's an honor to have you here

Lin-Feng purred because she could smell him from that little tease tigress did and bowed back and said

Lin-Feng: I'm Shure ill love it here as she checked him out when he turned around. The other tigers didn't knew they were in the heat because there too busy to learn a thing or two about themselves but Lin-Feng did and started thinking of all the fun she would have.

Everyone cleaned up and started training Lin-Feng and then after a few hours everyone was eating. After po took care of his injured friends he was making his way to his room when he saw tigress standing by his door she told him to follow her as they made their way to the iron wood forest they didn't know they were being followed by the youngest wu.


	9. Chapter 8

Well here is the new chapter and after newguy100 reviews he is right I'm teasing you guys. I feel evil for it so I am giving you guys a treat. This chapter will have a Lemon. After reading some more fics people have told me to read I think I get the idea. But it will not be that detailed. If you want this M then one of you guys need to make an M version. Someone is already making a Spanish version. But first let's introduce our villains. :)

Chapter 8:

GET DOWN!

A rhino guard yelled before being hit in the throat by an arrow. Chorh-Gom Prison was being invaded by bandits. They were being paid to look for something or someone. Whoever paid them had this all well thought out, Fenghuang,Fu-xi and Kira killed all the messengers. Heilang took half the bandits and began drawing guards outside the prison while Pai Mei and Junjie took his students and assassins into the prison to find the person they were paid to find.

Sitting there in a cell with acupuncture needles and a paralyzing technique keeping him from moving was the worst villain you could ever face his name was jing-po he was a mountain cat, he was known for being a cat burglar. Literally he would find pretty cats and trap them and rape them that's all anyone knows.(I will explain more about him later in there little side story) He has been here for a year and a half and didn't say anything he just ate and then did nothing. The guards would always try to piss him off but he would not show anything the guards didn't see what's so scary about him so they treated him like any stupid bandit.

There was only one guard who treated him with respect her name was lela she was a snow leopard who wanted to be a guard at the prison she started when they brought him in. He was listening to her day and he would comment or chuckle and that was there relationship. She was getting a spear from the weapons room when she heard cheering there in front of her was jing free and happy. Lela was tackled by Boa and held down by his brothers just as they did that they were beheaded by the great speed and power of jing. He was standing back from her.

Lela ran up to him and hugged him saying thank you for saveing me. Jing smiled and looked her in the eyes with such love and said you're welcome. Then Lela smile turned into a face of great pain. She looked down and saw blood on the floor then she looked at Jings hands and her eye's widened. There in his hand was a heart and he had such and evil grin. Lela felt the hole and collapse whispering why as she died when she hit the floor. All the bandits looked at him with horror because he did something no one would do. He was purring in satisfaction as he ate her heart when he was done he grabbed her spear and a sword and begun to join the invasion.

!0 minutes later all the gaurds were dead Jing was a student of mistress mugan and was 2nd best. He killed all the gaurds and accidently killed a few bandits that were in his way or he just felt like it after he finished all the bandits stood there bowing to him and made a path for a cloak figure. Jing smirked and said

Jing: Thank you for busting me out of prison now we can begin our plan old friend and started laughing evilly.

**BACK AT THE IRON Wood Forest**** (warning Lemon)**

Po and tigress were in the middle of the forest crying and hugging each other. They talked about what has happened these two years and to be honest tigress was the one that was affected the most. Po told her she couldn't have did anything since she was trapped. They talked a little more until tigress said something she wanted to tell him before he left.

Tigress: Po I'm sorry for what I said two years ago. It was an accident and I need to realize no one would love me for I am a monster.

Po couldn't take it anymore he stopped being a girl a year ago he was ready to tell her now.

Po: don't say sorry because what we did I did not regret it actual I enjoyed it. I love you and if anyone ever hurts you like that again will feel the wrath of the dragon warrior.

After he said that tigress kissed him and they broke apart and kissed again and again until it was a make out session. Tigress started to moan and purrr when po bit the bottom of her lip gently and then they broke apart. Breathing heavily tigress needed more and put her mouth near po and said.

Tigress: Po I'm hungry

Po: Ok tigress lets go back to the kitchen and I'll make some noodles as he got up but when he was about to walk he was stopped by an hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw tigress smiling and then said.

Tigress: I'm craving something a little different

Her hand started to make her way to his chest

Tigress: and I can't find it in the the kitchen

Her hand was now rubbing po's shorts where his pride was rising

Tigress: And I'm pretty Shure you know what I want the question is. Are you goanna stand there and she purred as she said the last part

Tigress: or are you goanna feed me.

As she said that she started to sit him down as she started to suck him like he was a lolly pop after a few minutes she got her treat and then said it was time for the main dish as she started to strip slowly in front of him until she was a nude tiger shamelessly grabbing her C cup goods moaning a little trying to put on a show for po.

?: is there room for 1 more po and tigress looked over to a fully nude Ming

Tigress growled and yelled

Tigress: What do you want Ming

Ming purred and said

Ming: What I was a little thirsty and was hoping po can help me clench my thirst

Tigress wanted to protest but the lust was winning against her ability to think and started to purr even more

Tigress: well po are you goanna stare at us or feed us

As Po walked up to tigress he position himself ready to take away her innocence. And with one hard thrust he was halfway in her she was screaming in pain in pleasure po didn't think he could find someone tighter then Ming but Tigress proved him wrong he waited till the pain went away. After a few minutes he started to go faster and faster she was moaning and cussing until they couldn't take it anymore and finished together. After that she almost fainted from it being her first time but po grabbed her and bent her over saying we are not done yet. Tigress widen her eyes in horror she was to exhausted to say no. as he did her in a lot more positions he finally pulled out of a stuffed tigress who passed out purring.

When po turned to Ming she had her legs spread ready for the dragon warrior. Po pushed in her all the way thrusting as fast and hard as he can and finished 10 minutes later. S Ming whispered and thank you and kissed po on the lips and fell asleep. Po put his pants on and laid in the middle of the two beauties he showed his love to. He then closed his eyes smiling and fell asleep as well.

Well hope you enjoyed. Also the first oc was revealed and giving anyone a chance to give me idea of a student of Yao.


End file.
